


Miss You (terribly)

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: You And I [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Is a Sweetheart, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Is On a Trip And Marinette Misses Him, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Is So Done, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, But She Still Loves Her Bestie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just so, Love Letters, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Post-Relationship, Post_Reveal, She Misses Him so Bad, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: MiserableThe only word that could truly describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng at that moment.Adrien was taken away for a photo-shoot in Millan by this jerk-face calledGabriel, for an entireweek.And Marinette wasutterlyandcompletelymiserable.God, she missed him sobadthat it felt like she was going todie.And it was only thefucking first day.Just how did she live before him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You And I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Miss You (terribly)

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is as much of a drama-queen as Adrien and you canNOT convince me otherwise.  
> After all, every king needs a queen of his own.  
> (Also, if you felt this story doesn’t exactly fit in the fluff-universe, tell me and I separate it.)

Miserable.

The only word that could truly describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng at that moment.

Adrien was taken away for a photoshoot in Millan by this jerk-face called _Gabriel,_ for an entire _week_.

And Marinette was _utterly_ and _completely_ miserable.

The world was lifeless and everything was colorless and just so sad and cold.

She didn’t have the energy to walk, to talk, to eat, to do _anything_.

She didn’t have the smallest spark for a design nor the heart to be Ladybug.

She felt like she had lost her whole reason to _live_.

Her friends thought she’s just being a drama queen.

But they didn’t _understand_.

Adrien was her everything! The very reason she woke up every morning -and anyone who knew Marinette knew this was a very big deal- and closed her eyes at peace every night.

He was her joy and laughter. Her very heart and soul. He was the love of her life and the breath for her lungs.

He was her _everything_ and now he was _gone_.

And she _missed_ him.

God, she missed him so _bad_ that it felt like she was going to _die_.

And it was only the _fucking first day_.

Just how did she live before him?

“Jeez, girl! Get a grip.” Alya scolded her while plumping down on their bench next to her. “You’re bringing down the mood of the whole universe!” she teased her.

The bluenette’s only reaction was to bury her face in her arms and mumble some unintelligible words.

“God, M! He’s not _dead_ you know?” she chided her again. “He’ll be back by the end of the week.”

The designer's head turned to look at her with sorrowful eyes. “But Alya! How am I gonna live a whole week _without_ him?”

The brunette fought the urge to roll her eyes. “The same way you used to live before he was even in your _life_.”

The half-Chinese girl bolted upright. “But that’s the whole problem, Al!”

She started to move her hands around violently in her usual way of expressing things, causing her best friend to back off, in order to avoid being smacked in the face.

“Now that I had the taste of a life with him _in_ it, I can’t get back to what I had _before_!”

The reporter just sighed and shook her head. “Girl it’s only a _week_.”

Marinette sent her best friend an angry glare, depressed from how Alya didn’t seem to understand at all. “But that’s just so loooooong.” She whined and face planted the table again.

Alya felt the need to facepalm herself.

Nino saw the frustration in his girlfriend’s face and tried to help her. He turned and put his arm over the girl’s table, trying to sound cheerful. “Come on Mar, my man be back before you even know it!”

Marinette’s muffled voice answered him. “But I already miss him so bad it’s going to kill me!”

Alya didn’t fight the facepalm this time.

Nino feeling slightly amused from the petite girl’s misery himself leaned towards his girlfriend. “I thought them dating was going to make them be less… _frustrating_?”

His girlfriend just sighed again. “That’s what I thought too but they keep getting… _worse_.”

The DJ nodded in understanding.

It was months and by now, everyone expected Adrien and Marinette to be out of the _honeymoon-phase,_ getting to the stage of being the _cool-couple_. That was just how it _worked_.

But not for Marinette and Adrien, apparently.

Their love and affection for each other were as strong as ever and every passing moment was like throwing timbers into the fire.

Instead of getting cold and subtle, it kept getting more _heated_.

And even so, they were equally called ‘gross’ and ‘over dramatic’ and ‘utter saps’ none of their friends truly minded the love between them.

It was sweet, sappy, and slightly over the top, yes, but still so _them_.

And Alya would be happy for them like any other time if only Marinette wasn’t wailing next to her ears like a _dying whale_.

She was looking at the background of her phone, understandably, a picture of a smiling Adrien.

It wasn’t one of his photo-shoot pics or one with his model smile, it was a genuinely happy Adrien. He was smiling from ear to ear and he appeared so happy that he seemed to be glowing. It was the kind of picture that made you smile yourself, looking at it even made _Alya_ feel better.

But from the way Marinette was looking at that picture, happy was the last she felt at that moment. She seemed on the verge of _tears_.

And as childish and unbelievable as it was, Alya truly felt sorry for her at that instant.

“I’m so sorry girl but he’ll be back soon.” She told her with pity in her voice for what seemed to be the hundredth times.

The girl’s eyes didn’t move away from her boyfriend’s glittering eyes.

“Wanna hang out with the rest of the girls this afternoon? Girl time!” she suggested, attempting to cheer her up. “We didn’t have any of those for a long time now.”

Since Marinette and Adrien started to date to be exact. The couple had stuck together like glue.

Marinette's only response was a shake of the head.

“Then what are you even gonna _do_?”

Most of the bluenette’s time was spent with her blond boyfriend, be it with their best friends or alone. The time that wasn’t spent like that was assigned to designing or cooking or doing _Marinette-y_ stuff.

Things she very clearly didn’t have the energy to do at that moment.

Knowing her, she would just go home and slide down under her covers and sulk up the whole week.

And if anything, Alya was a good friend. That being said, she wasn’t going to let her best friend kill herself with depression.

“Come on Mari, there should be _something_ you want to do.” She then gave her a dry look. “Aside from killing yourself of course.”

“Don’t give her ideas, Al.” Nino joked.

“Maybe not Suicide, but buying a ticket to Millan sounds good.” The bluenette joked back slightly—though it didn’t entirely sound like a joke.

“Come on Nette, what would Adrien say if he saw you like this?”

Alya was going to smack Nino at the back of the head for saying the ‘A’ word, but then stopped when she saw the glint of gilt in Marinette’s eyes.

She jumped at the chance. “Yeah, he would feel all bad and guilty for leaving you here.” She said that and it wasn’t even a lie. “Now we don’t want that, would we?” she asked smugly.

Marinette seemed to think about it for all two-seconds,

“He would be so sad to see our every-day-Ladybug like this.”

Until Nino screwed up —unknowingly— with his next words.

Her face fell again. “But what’s a Ladybug, without her _Chat Noir_?” She moaned and dropped her head back on the table with a ‘thud’.

Alya glared at her boyfriend who gave her a sheepish look and mouthed the word ‘sorry’

The fact that what Marinette said was pretty much true—the words of the heroin herself— tied their hands.

The dark-skinned couple sighed in disappointment.

Alya opened her mouth to say something else but Nino stopped her with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Just let her be Al.”

The brunette shook her head furiously. “Nino I can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Her boyfriend just gave her a serious look. “She’ll be ok.”

“But—”

He stopped her with another serious look.

“She’ll be _ok_ , Alya.”

The confidence in his voice made her come to a stop. Her eyes narrowed from the suspicious look of ‘ _I know something that you don’t’_ upon her boyfriend’s face.

Now that wouldn’t do.

She was about to start roasting Nino for the smallest details and make him spill everything,

When Madam Bustier chose that very moment to walk in and start the class.

Although for different reasons, both girls had no focus during the whole class.

\-----

The first period passed while Marinette didn't understand a single word, too buried in her misery to pay attention.

Alya had dragged Nino to god-knows-where the second the bell rang, leaving the gloomy girl all to herself.

Honestly, she didn’t know what she expected from this week without Adrien but absolute _hell._

She forsooth didn’t expect the single red rose and black envelope in her locker.

Her eyes popped out, and the thought of someone seeing the opportunity to flirt with her now that Adrien wasn’t there, made her fume with anger.

But then she saw the bold-printed red words over the envelope.

**_‘Miss Me?’_ **

Her eyes widened for different reasons this time and her heart missed a few beats.

She snatched the letter and opened it with lightning speed, yet as much gentleness as she could muster, despite her pounding heart.

> I know I would.
> 
> How do I know that?
> 
> Well, because I even miss you at this very moment that I’m writing this letter, and the trip hasn’t even _started_ yet.
> 
> This seven days gonna be _absolute hell_.
> 
> I’m gonna miss you like _crazy_ and it’s gonna hurt _so bad_.
> 
> I love you _so much_ and being away from you for such a long time’s gonna _kill_ me.
> 
> I’m gonna be _completely_ miserable, I just _know_ it.
> 
> And well, being your loyal knight and partner and knowing you better than _anyone_ , I knew this is how you might feel after me leaving as well.
> 
> Thus, I wrote you this letter.

Marinette’s heart grew big in her chest, so much that it felt like bursting any second.

He had written a _letter_ to leave for her after he left because he knew how sad she was going to _be_.

 **God** , wasn’t her boyfriend the most thoughtful person on the entire _planet_?

> (Also, if you’re not missing me that badly and your first thought after reading this letter was ‘Jeez Adrien, get a hold of that ego’ Then please put it right back in the envelope—because in that case writing this, is gonna sound awkward— and burn it in the nearest fire. Thank you.)

Was he kidding right now!? Why the hell would she think of this as anything less than endearing!?

And burn it!? Hell Nah! She was going to keep this as the first love letter Adrien ever wrote to her —the poem for Valentine’s Day didn’t count, they didn’t know everything back then— and cherish it for the rest of her life!

(It was all that excuse-of-a-father’s fault,  
she spent a whole minute to curse the man in her head before getting back on reading the rest of the letter.)

> The reason I wrote this letter wasn’t to whine about how much I miss you —which is a lot— but to give you **energy.**
> 
> To ask you to be **strong** for me.

_But how?_

> I know it’s not an easy task, **mon amour**. I know.
> 
> But look at it this way.
> 
> Our time afar from each other is like a challenge!
> 
> Like a test to see the limits to our love—not that there are _any._
> 
> And well, you’re not a girl to back down from a fight nor lose a competition now, are you?

No.

She wasn’t.

And he was _right._

She wasn’t going to let the universe feel the joy of defeating her nor crushing her under wave and waves of depression.

She was going to be strong and endure their time apart, let it be a kick to the world’s gut!

> Now that’s the spirit! Show them how strong you are!
> 
> Show them the amazing brave girl I fell in love with all those years ago. The one I keep falling more and more in love with every passing day. The wonderful lady that can win any fight ~~and probably doesn’t even need me for it~~ and overcome any hardships if only she put her mind to it.
> 
> Show them that you’re better than that.
> 
> That _we_ are better than that.
> 
> Because I made this promise, in our early days together, to be the best of myself, and the partner you truly deserve,

_Oh kitty, you already are all I ever wanted._

> And that means, I, also gonna try to be strong.
> 
> And I’m gonna do that _only for_ _you_.
> 
> _Always_ for you.

She started to tear up and feel overwhelmed by all the love he managed to give her, with only words.

> And it’s gonna be _so fucking hard_ , and it’s only—by when you get this letter— the _first fucking day_ ,
> 
> But I’m gonna make it work.
> 
> Because the love I have for you is even greater than the universe _itself,_
> 
> And so, I do _anything_ for you.
> 
> Be it jumping in the fire or shielding you from the bullets, or bearing to be without you for _seven damn days_.

Although she was a whipping mess by then, the next part made her give a snotty snort.

> (And by the way, if you’re wondering where Plagg is at the moment, he’s sitting on my shoulder—without any camembert, due to my threat of him having only cheddar for the whole week if the letter gets stinky— and commenting loudly every few seconds about what an absolute sap and gross teenager I really am.) ~~he bit me after I told him that I’m at least better than his cheese)~~

Oh Plagg, that little shit. She even missed him and his whining for cheese.

> There were so many things that we could do together this week that now, thanks to miles and miles of distance between us, we can’t.
> 
> But that’s gonna be ok! Because my smart bugaboo always has a plan to makes things better, right?
> 
> Although I know you are more than capable of handling things yourself, you wouldn’t mind a few suggestions, right?
> 
> How about backing some sweets —give them to Tikki in my behalf— and finding a new recipe that we can test together later?  
> Or maybe some new designs that you can gush about to me later when I’m back?  
> Although no pressure, what about some _male_ design!? That way I can even model them for you!

Oh, that was a wonderful idea! There was a spark for this spring jacket in the depth of her mind and she knew who exactly it belonged to.

> Now, I can hear the gears of your designer mind working from here, so I make this quick.
> 
> Also, the last offer of the day, please pay attention to Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. I know it’s hard but I’m gonna need those notes when I come back.

Marinette rolled her eyes at that part, hearing his pleading voice in her head perfectly. Oh please, he could always just get those from Nino.

> And yes, I know I can always just get those from Nino, but I can’t have _study dates_ with him now, can I?

That made her pause and her eyes narrowed slightly.

That… That was a good point.

She groaned quietly as if he could really hear her. “Ugh fine, but only because I like our study dates.”  
(And because they didn’t study as much as they made out.)

> Good girl!  
> (Also, yeah, I like our study dates a lot ~~for that very reason~~ too.)

She couldn’t stop smiling from how good he was at reading her mind through a _letter_ —it was truly impressive— showing how close their heart and mind were with each other.

> The last thing that I’m going to tell you, is something that I want you to remember, and not only for these seven days but _forever_.
> 
> If you _ever_ felt like you need me, all you need to do is to _tell_ me.
> 
> It doesn’t matter how far I am nor what’s the reason, if you felt like you need me for anything— _anything_ — just tell me and I’ll be there.
> 
> If you call me even right _now_ , tell me you need me to come back, I’m gonna jump in the first plan and fly right back to you. ~~I almost wish you do call.~~
> 
> Screw my father and his anger, nothing can keep me away from you when you need me, _nothing._
> 
> Because I remember the day I made you this promise,
> 
> That I’ll _always_ be there for you no matter _what_.
> 
> And if anything, I’m a man of my word.
> 
> And not my father nor Hawkmoth and not even the world _itself,_ can stop me from keeping that promise.
> 
> So please, remember that.

Marinette raised a hand to brush away the tears that were falling like a waterfall and screamed at her legs to stay strong because if not, she was going to fall and melt into a puddle of goo, right there and then.

Her heart beat painfully strong and she felt it grow bigger and bigger with every word and the love she felt for him at that moment was going to _kill_ her.

It was almost _too_ much, but not in a bad way.

And as amazing as the letter was, it only made her miss him _more_.

> I love you.
> 
> My Princess.
> 
> My Lady.
> 
> And every second away from you is like a bullet through my heart. I can’t wait for when I’ll be back, when I can kiss you tenderly and hug you so tight like I can stay in your arms forever.
> 
> I never stop wishing for the days when we have no more reason to be apart and can always be together.
> 
> Never stop praying the gods for the time to go faster and for those days to come sooner,
> 
> For this _trip_ to get finished sooner.

_Oh my god, me too Adrien. Me too._

> I love you today,
> 
> And I loved you yesterday,
> 
> And I shall love you tomorrow.
> 
> My love for you is as infinite as space, as vast as the oceans, and as endless as the heavens. ~~And as strong as Plagg’s love for his stinky cheese ~~~~~~
> 
> My love for you is **ETERNAL**.
> 
> And although words cannot express my love for you, not truly, I try to show it to you in the only way I know.
> 
> By missing you and remembering you with every breath I take,
> 
> And by trying to pour my heart to you via this letter.
> 
> I love you Marinette.
> 
> And I can’t wait to come back and show you exactly _how_ _much_.
> 
> **With Never-Ending Love**   
>  **Your Adrien**

Her legs finally gave out and she slumped down on the floor below her locker. With the paper clung to her chest, she gave out such a long lovesick sigh that could even make the sappiest of the saps sick.

There were still a few people in the hallway who gave her weird looks but she couldn’t care _less_.

Her mind was a storm of emotions.

All those words… they were all so… **so** …

God! He was right when he said that the words couldn’t express it correctly. Because after mopping like that and dying a little inside with every word—and falling more in love— she was at a loss for words herself.

She didn’t know what to _do_.

He asked her to be strong for him but after that _letter_ …

That _damned_ letter…

She missed him so _much_ that it made her _furious_.

She raised her hand to clean her blurry vision for the hundredth time, then whisked her phone out of her jacket —while keeping the letter near her heart the whole time— dialing the number.

She didn’t have to wait that long for him to pick up.

“You got it?”

“YOU JERK! NOW I MISS YOU EVEN **MORE**!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mission failed successfully, LOL.
> 
> This was going to be longer, I was going to also write their phone call but it just got sooooo long that I changed my mind. (Maybe I turn it into a part two if there were enough requests.)
> 
> In that part, there was a hint about how Adrien had written letters for all the seven days that he was away,  
> because _of course_ he did.  
> After all, this is _Adrien_ we’re talking about.
> 
> ‘Sigh’ isn’t my boy just the best?


End file.
